


Querido Diário

by allec_rameht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry Potter, Asexuality, Dead Voldemort, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Pedophilia, References to Depression, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, alternative reality
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: Harry acha um estranho diário preto, com uma letra charmosa e um tanto desleixada na biblioteca...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Querido Diário

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Reader: tata_malfoy_kim, e agradecimento especial a Camy, Anne L, Shadow Girl e Ano Aoi Sora por também betarem alguns capítulos
> 
> Gatilhos/TW: pedofilia, assédio, tentativa de suicídio, estupro, masturbação, pensamentos depressivos, violência doméstica.. Vou avisar em cada capítulo.
> 
> Nota da Autora 1: A fic é Realidade Alternativa, ou seja, Voldemort foi destruído assim quando ele lançou a maldição na família Potter. Então muita coisa do que ocorreu na Saga não aconteceu. Tentei adaptar o mais canonicamente possível. Vou explicando no decorrer dos capítulos

**Prólogo**

Harry podia sentir o tecido da capa da invisibilidade acariciar o seu corpo a cada passo que dava pela biblioteca. Aquelas noites de insônia estavam acabando com ele! Suspirou cansado e encostou-se contra uma das paredes pétreas, deixando-se escorregar e sentar-se no chão de maneira preguiçosa. Retirou sua capa e olhou vagamente para uma das duas estantes que o cercava. De repente, seus olhos focaram-se para um pequeno livro que se encontrava embaixo dessa mesma estante. Curioso, arrastou-se até ele e o pegou delicadamente.

Era um livro preto de aparência nova, se comparado com os restantes livros da biblioteca, um tanto pequeno e estranhamente atraente. Harry não pôde deixar de abrir o livro e ver uma escrita à mão. A letra era charmosa e um tanto desleixada. Ouviu um ruído se aproximando da biblioteca. Alarmado, o grifinório pegou sua capa e se cobriu rapidamente, ainda com o misterioso livro em suas mãos. Saiu do cômodo mais silenciosamente que pôde. 


End file.
